Laito Sakamaki/Story
Diabolik Lovers ~Haunted Dark Bridal~ Prologue When Yui chooses Laito, he compliments her for having a discerning eye. Yui's reason for choosing Laito because she was flustered and in a rush; he gives off a dangerous feeling. Laito licks his lips and giggles before telling her that he’s looking forward to this. Shu interrupts though and reminds him to restrain himself because he is not suppose to kill her. Laito replies that he won’t kill her all at once and that he do it slowly and corner her. Shu remains firm and tells him that killing her in one go or slowly is still no good. Laito sighs loudly and then asks why. Shu answers that he doesn’t know; that person said it and told them to treat their guest hospitably. Yui yells out that he should have said that sooner and Shu replies that it was troublesome. As Yui gapes at him, Ayato grumbles and wonders what that bastard is thinking. Laito ponders on how this all seems to have a deeper meaning if that person could be planning something. Kanato asks if he’s implying that there’s something about this girl. Laito shrugs and answers that he doesn’t know or understand anything about how that person thinks. Yui hesitantly tells them that she’s not following their conversation, but Ayato tells her to shut up since this is a family problem. She tries to put the clues together though and wonders if this person that they’re talking about is the church person her father told her about. At any rate, Shu tells them that this is the situation and so they can’t kill her. Laito cheerily replies that he understands and then he snickers before telling Yui that he looks forward to getting to know her. She stiffens at his words and decides that she needs to contact her father somehow and escape this place. 'Dark' Prologue Yui is trying to sleep, but she's interrupted by the brothers being loud in the kitchen because Ayato's accusing them all of eating his takoyaki. She tries to block out the noise, but can't, and then wonders if guys this immature can really be vampires. Just as she thinks that, Laito appears in her room out of nowhere and seems to read her mind. He eventually tells her about how she has to go to night school, so there's no point in sleeping, and then proceeds to sexually harass her. No.01 Laito called Yui to go to the game room to play billiards with him. Yui didn't understand why Laito would drag her here to hang out when everybody else went to class except for him. Laito says that he didn't want to go to class and that he wants to spends some alone time with Yui. Laito then pushes Yui onto the billiard table and tells her to stay in this position to play for a little bit. Yui don't know what he planning to do and pleads with Laito to let her go. Hearing Yui beg gets Laito aroused and commands her to stop moving so he won't poke her eye with the billiard cue by accident. Laito can't start the game without the white ball so he lifts Yui's blouse with the billiard cue because he thought that Yui was hiding it. Yui feels embarrassed by this and says that she didn't hide it. Laito continues looking at her body and says that this is the beginning as he intends to do more awful things to Yui from here on out. No.02 Laito shows Yui the torture chamber and Yui feels a little uncomfortable about this. Laito wants Yui to relax and says that he's not into torturing girls. Laito has a weird object that he brings and Yui asks what is it? Laito can't explain what the object is, so he asks Yui what it is and Yui thought that it looks scary. Laito says that there are many ways when it comes to tortune and that there are objects that bring pain as punishment. He then asks Yui how it works and she thought that he was toying with her. Yui is getting frustrated and tells Laito to stop. Laito hits Yui to know if the object works that way. He says if Yui don't explain how to use the object the proper way, he will hit her even more. Yui is feeling scared by this and wants her father to save her. No.03 Yui is in the kitchen cooking food since it's impossible for her to live a normal human life and that her health isn't very good so she wants to eat well. Laito appears out of nowhere and he can't resist when Yui is alone. Laito notices that Yui is wearing an apron, says that its cute, and ask if Yui is a good cook. Yui replies yes and Laito says that the kitchen is feeling hot and Yui answered that fire is needed to cook food. Laito wants Yui to replace all of her clothes with just the apron because he likes it but Yui refuses as she's cooking. So Laito does it for her by starting with her skirt. Yui feels distracted by this and Laito decides to take off her blouse. Yui tells Laito to stop or she'll get mad at him. He wants Yui to get mad and to throw the boiling pot at him to find out if she really hates him. Yui don't want to do it and Laito wants Yui to fight back and suddenly her chest hurts as she can't fight back and wonders if she's too scared to do it. Laito then touches Yui and she hit him so it means that he will punish her for today. No.04 5010.png 5011.png 5012.png Yui is in the bathroom taking a quick bath as she is not used to living in the Sakamaki's mansion. Laito pops out of nowhere and decide to take a bath with Yui. Yui wants Laito to get out and asks why he can't take a bath in his own bathroom. Laito says that he don't want to and messes around with Yui. Laito suddenly kiss Yui and she fight back by biting his lips and it starts to bleed. Laito wants Yui to lick his blood and he dabs his blood-stained finger to her lips. Terrified by this, Laito wonders if Yui thinks drinking a vampire's blood will turn her into a vampire. Yui replies no and that drinking blood is something only a monster would do. Laito wants to suck Yui's blood non-stop until she completely dry and then he changes his mind. He decides to wait a few more days to drink her blood and to show Yui terrible pleasures and wants her to look forward to it. No.05 In the classroom, Yui is feeling ill due to her new nocturnal sleeping habits. Laito appears out of nowhere worried for her, so he convinces Yui to go to the nurse office. In there, Yui tells Laito that she will be fine by herself and lies down to rest. Laito then licks Yui's neck to get rid of the sweat and keeps doing dirty things to get Yui excited. Yui tells Laito to stop and he then uses a knife and sliced open her uniform. Yui asked how doing this make him happy? Laito replies that everything he does is for her. He also says that "no matter how you try, you are no match for me." Yui says that she will never submit to him. Laito realizes that Yui is acting brave and that he likes it. Yui's chest hurts and she decides to doing anything Laito wants. No.06 Yui is picking roses outside of the front the yard and Laito pops up out of nowhere he asks Yui if the flowers are for him Yui replies and says that she wants to put them in a vase and put them in her room laito grabs the flowers and adds pollen to make them last forever Ayato comes outside to tell Yui and Laito that dinner is ready back inside everybody is eating while Yui only drinks her cranberry juice back at her room Laito pops up out of nowhere and holds her down on the bed Yui tries to push him away but he grabs on tightly Laito then takes off her shirt and drinks her blood on her chest Kanato comes in to Yui's room and sees Laito and Yui on the bed and starts yelling at them for doing that he then shuts the door hard and Laito continues with Yui's body. No.07 No.08 No.09 No.10 Epilogue 'Maniac' Prologue No.01 No.02 No.03 No.04 No.05 No.06 No.07 No.08 No.09 No.10 Epilogue 'Ecstasy' Prologue No.01 No.02 No.03 No.04 No.05 No.06 No.07 No.08 No.09 No.10 Epilogue 'Ending' No.01 - Vampire Ending No.02 - Manservant Ending No.03 - Brute Ending 'Heaven' No.01 No.02 No.03 Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD Prologue 'Dark' Prologue No.01 No.02 No.03 No.04 No.05 No.06 No.07 No.08 No.09 No.10 Epilogue 'Maniac' Prologue No.01 No.02 No.03 No.04 No.05 No.06 No.07 No.08 No.09 No.10 Epilogue 'Ecstasy' Prologue No.01 No.02 No.03 No.04 No.05 No.06 No.07 No.08 No.09 No.10 Epilogue 'Ending' No.01 - Vampire Ending No.02 - Manservant Ending No.03 - Brute Ending 'Heaven' No.01 No.02 No.03 Diabolik Lovers VANDEAD CARNIVAL Chapter 1 After the prologue ends and Yui chose Laito, the scene starts in the park, where he immediately starts to seduce her. Meanwhile, the Sakamaki brothers question Yui's mentality because she chose the most dangerous Vampire of all to escort her throughout the Carnival. Subaru even asks whether she were given poison, now that would explain your actions he says. In the end Laito drags Yui away from his brothers, and they both head to the castle because Laito says a high event for Queen would surely be shown in a grand, crowded place. Along the way, he teases her by calling you ‘bitch joou’ aka in English literally, ‘Queen Bitch'. Anyway, he takes her to a shortcut, a deserted alley, where he sees someone. Suddenly, he drags her back to the main street to enjoy the festival before going to the castle. Apparently, it’s a maid who previously worked for them. Yui leaves the scene and he woman voice says “I found you.“ Back with her on the Carnival site, Laito remarks on how Yui's really standing out and people keep looking at her. It’s because of her delicious-smelling blood of course. He says it’s as if she's walking around in the open, saying ‘Please taste my blood!’… But she doesn’t need to worry because he’s with her. Choosing the right option here will make Yui grab his hand tighter, and Laito turns it into 恋人つなぎ (where you link your hand and fingers together) so they won’t get separated. He says ‘but the sight of you getting sucked with other vampires might be not bad too’. Laito asks where does Yui want to go, and while she's at it, since today you’re the Queen, why not try to order him around. Before he gets too excited however, Yui pulls him off to the nearest cafe. He’s disappointed because the idea of only sitting in a cafe seems boring, but it’s fine because he just have to make up what’s lacking… Chapter 2 The cafe you chose is named ‘Taruto Tatan’ in romaji — or in English, it’s apparently ‘Tarte Tatin’. Since it’s the Carnival, it seems the seats are all full, so the waiter tells you to wait. But Laito knows that there is a VIP terrace, so he insists on sitting there, and he also says that since you’re the Carnival’s Queen, it’s rude to make you wait. The manager then shows you the way to the terrace, although he doesn’t seem too pleased at the sight of Laito. You’re given the menu, and Laito tells you to choose while he has something to take care of, so he has to go for a bit. You’re of course worried being left alone, but Laito keeps saying “I’ll be back soon, so it’s fine. I just remembered I forgot a little something~“ So you’re left alone, and suddenly the manager comes to you to bitch about how Laito monopolizes the VIP terrace yet again, and he accuses you of lying because there is no way a human girl could be the Carnival’s Queen. All his he said with a loud voice, so the whole cafe hears and they’re all staring at you. The evil manager then left you alone with a warning (“If you’re with him, you won’t meet a good end.“), just in time with Laito’s return. The first thing he says is not to console you but how your troubled face just pleases him more. Anyway, he assures that since you’re being a good girl, today he’ll always stay by your side, and he even offers you to sit on his lap… You decline. He then asks what you’re going to order and you realize you didn’t thought about it at all. So Laito point out about the cafe’s name origin, which is actually the name of a snack, and persuades you to order it. He even gets a bit excited and explained about how the dessert was found… And you should have known something would went wrong when he says “Nfufu. That’s right. Of course you’ll want to try it… No matter what happens?“, but you don’t, so Laito orders two Tarte Tatin and tea. While you wait for your order, you talk about how it feels like just in human world, being able to sit in a cafe looking at the menu, and ordering to the waiter. Laito says everything turns out that way mainly because of this father’s curiosity. The tart finally arrive and when you’re about to dig in, you dropped the fork because of a bat, so Laito calls a waiter to bring a new fork. Then he says it’s fine if you eat his portion instead. And you did as told. Once you finish eating, however, you feel your body getting hot. You thought it’s because the tea you drank but of course not. And Laito still dares to fret and act worried because you’re the Queen, what to do if anything terrible happens to you…! Except it’s actually him who slipped the medicine in your tart and he doesn’t feel any remorse from it..."Your body feels like burning…… Not that it can’t be helped? Right?“ Turns out the bat was his familiar, and it was that medicine he was getting when he said he forgot something. So he starts to seduce you. Cue CG where he starts sucking on your hand, and even suggest that you strip right there. So you fight him of and accidentally hit the tea cup so it spilled its contents to Laito, and he finally stops. But apparently the tea cup isn’t just a normal tea cup, and the manager was totally enraged when he found it shattered on the floor. Laito and the manager starts to bicker because Laito is all “For a vampire, to get mad on such trivial thing.“, so what do you do? You run away. Chapter 3 You successfully left the bastard behind but you’re lost. People are staring and you feel threatened so you go to a smaller road. Without you knowing, you end up on the same street like back then when Laito shows you a ‘shortcut’ to the castle. The woman from before approaches you and ask whether you’re okay. You warm up to her because she seems really kind, and you tell her that you’re lost, so she offers to show you the way to the castle because she is a maid working there. Just when you thought you’re safe, however, Laito shows up to drag you away into a store nearby. He scolds you for leaving his side since it’s not safe for you to go around alone, and he actually apologizes for earlier. Says he just want to make others know that no one can touch you, but it seems it was too much for you. It seems he was too happy because you chose him to escort you, and he got too excited. In the end, you forgave him because you just can’t hate him (you don’t tell him that though) and he sees your ‘Can’t be helped, I’ll forgive you’ attitude as a turn-on… But your sweet lovey dovey time is interrupted by the shop keeper of the shop ‘レーヌ・ド・サバ’ (Not sure how to say it in English but it seems like an antique or fortune telling shop). She starts to talk down to you since you’re a human and you’re with the ‘hentai bocchan’ of Sakamaki family. She also shoos you out, and Laito tells you not to mind it, calls the shop keeper an old lady weirdo who tells bad fortunes. That hit a nerve and suddenly the shop’s floor opens or something but the next ting you know you’re in the shop’s ‘punishment room’, surrounded by chibi version of the characters. Anyway, they tell you that you two can’t get out without punishment if you don’t find the key, which is within one of them. Here, you play the Hide and Seek game and try to just fill the gauge thing on the bottom right of the screen. Get another CG here if you’re successful. In the end you both exit the store, and the chapter ends as you walk away from the store to enjoy the Carnival. Chapter 4 You hear two vampires talking to each other and suggest to Laito to follow them as well because it seems the Finale is getting closer. Laito however, thinks that since the end is getting nearer, it’s best to enjoy the Carnival to the fullest, and you get dragged again, this time to Saint nore Park. It’s the equivalent of a theme park, only on the demon world, and he is about to drag you to the haunted house but is stopped by a pair of magicians. Or at least, one of them seems to be a magician and the other a clown with high pitched voice. They say they want to perform a show for you two, so then you accept, even though they sound fishy as hell. The ‘show’ begins and the clown goes in a iron box, then the magician stabs the box with sabers like those magic shows you always see. He even offered Laito to stab and even though he said it’s not his hobby to do that to people, of course he still did it. The clown fakes a “Hiii! Save me!” all the while. Anyway, after that, the magician set the box on fire, then he opens the box to reveal… No one! He asks you “Oh? Look who’s behind you?” And you found the creep clown standing behind you, perfectly healthy without cuts or burns. So of course you and Laito are impressed, and the magician picks you to help with his next show. You step into a black box, everything goes dark, and, you heard a familiar woman’s voice before you faint. “–I’ve been waiting.“ Outside, the magician opens the box to reveal a rabbit plushie and Laito was impressed, but then the magician says that’s it. That’s the end of the show. Laito is all “What? Where’s Bitch-chan!?” And is replied with the clown, “Well, I wonder where?” Before the two magicians turn into bats. Turns out they were familiars all along. Then Laito finds a letter on the ground, ‘To the Carnival’s King’, reads it, and runs off to save you! Back with you. Once you woke up, it’s dark and you’re with that maid woman from before… She goes all insane and tries to stab you with a knife because “I knew he was unable to love and that’s why I gave up, but… You’re being loved by him… I can’t forgive you….“, so you try to run away, and halfway through the castle, the maid was about to stab you but Laito comes at the last minute and holds the knife away from you! And then he says some lines that makes me somewhat torn between gaping in disbelief and giggling like a schoolgirl, like, “If I did something to you I‘ll apologize. Forgive me? So please don’t harm this girl!” and “Or is it not enough to just apologize? What should I do so you’ll forgive me?“. He says since you’re human, you could easily die, so he begs the maid to put he knife away. When I thought the maid was going to get more mad and started swinging that knife around, she did as told and people suddenly starts to clap. So in truth the maid was just faking it; everything was just an event for the Carnival, prepared from Sakamaki’s father (Or as said in the letter, “To give my blessings to Adam and Eve, I’ve prepared a Carnival, but to make it more interesting, I’ve prepared a surprise. Tonight’s stars are the two of you. Have fun.“). The maid comes up to you and says not to worry because everything she told you was just a lie, and it seems Laito also knew about it nearing the end. But Laito says even though it was all lies, he really meant it when he said that you were his precious bitch-chan~ Sleeping Vampire The party is still in midway and you feel tired but just in time, Laito drags you away, claiming since everyone is doing their own things anyway so they won’t notice the Queen and King gone. Guess where he drags you to? His room of course. But he promises to obey you since today he feels like he kept displeasing you even though you’re supposed to be the Queen. Diabolik Lovers DARK FATE 'Dark' Prologue No.01 No.02 No.03 No.04 No.05 No.06 No.07 No.08 No.09 No.10 Epilogue 'Maniac' Prologue No.01 No.02 No.03 No.04 No.05 No.06 No.07 No.08 No.09 No.10 Epilogue 'Ecstasy' Prologue No.01 No.02 No.03 No.04 No.05 No.06 No.07 No.08 No.09 No.10 Epilogue 'Ending' No.01 - Vampire Ending No.02 - Manservant Ending No.03 - Brute Ending 'Heaven' No.01 No.02 No.03 Category:Story